ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Empyrean equipment guide
This is an Empyrean Equipment guide for Ninja, based on my other guides. As I haven't finished leveling this job yet, I can't give specific advice as to alternate gear and which pieces are truly helpful. If you have leveled this job and have any advice, please let me know, either on the talk page or my user talkpage. Otherwise, please enjoy the guide. Feel free to make minor corrections as you see fit, but no major changes...I want to keep this simple. Thanks! --Kraftlos (talk) 08:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Basic Ninja Empyrean Set Iga Garb Set Main pieces * Iga Zukin - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 20,000 Cruor * Iga Ningi - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Grauberg for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Iga Tekko - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Grauberg for 25,000 Cruor * Iga Hakama - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Iga Kyahan - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Vunkerl Accessories * Iga Erimaki - Drops from Gangly Gean (NM) in Abyssea - Konschtat * Iga Mimikazari - Drops from Refitted Chariot (NM) in Abyssea - Uleguerand * Iga Dochugappa - Drops from Karkadann (NM) in Abyssea - Vunkerl +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Iga Garb +1 Set * Zukin - 8 Iga Seal: Head (Trial 4168) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Amun , Berstuk, Blazing Eruca *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: An Offer You Can't Refuse * Ningi - 10 Iga Seal: Body (Trial 4348) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Smiter **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 02, Op 04, Op 08 ***Notorious Monster: Teugghia ***Quest: The Egg Enthusiast **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Dominion Ops: Dominion Op 13 ***Notorious Monster: Yaguarogui ***Quest: Let There Be Light * Tekko - 8 Iga Seal: Hands (Trial 4208) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Sharabha ***Quest: Classrooms Without Borders ***Dominion Ops: Dominion Op 13 ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Lorelei ***Dominion Ops: All ***Quest: Benevolence Lost ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Audumbla ***Dominion Ops: All ***Quest: Slip Slidin' Away * Hakama - 8 Iga Seal: Legs (Trial 4188) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Athamas, Minax Bugard, Nonno *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Wanted: Medical Supplies * Kyahan - 8 Iga Seal: Feet (Trial 4208) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Iku-Turso, Lord Varney, Pascerpot *** Resistance Ops: Ward Warden I, Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Aqua Puraga +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will likely be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Iga Garb +2 Set *'Zukin' - 6 Coins of Vision (Trial 4228) **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Lusca **Konschtat: Kukulkan, Bloodeye Vileberry, Turul *'Ningi' - 9 Stones of Ardor (Trial 4388 **Altepa: Orthrus **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Lusca, Smok **Grauberg: Alfard **Misareaux: Sobek **Uleguerand: Empousa * Tekko - 6 Cards of Wieldance (Trial 4368) ** Altepa: Dragua ** Attohwa: Ironclad Cleaver ** Misareaux: Cirein-croin ** Vunkerl: Durinn *'Hakama' - 6 Stones of Balance (Trial 4248) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Glavoid, Lacovie, Myrmecoleon * Kyahan - 6 Cards of Voyage (Trial 4268) ** La Theine: Carabosse Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Ketea, Bukhis Category:Guides